IBriePhoenix
'iBriePhoenix' iBriePhoenix is a regular ROBLOXIAN female gamer who often plays ROBLOX. She joined on April 2010 during her Exploration of Roblox She joined many groups only for 4. On July 2010 She met her first freind named Fleskhjertaet, she began playing with her friend Complex Hotel. On August 2010 She met another 2nd Best friend Kitteh6660 As they were friends Beginning to Roleplay at the same game Complex Hotel. Since then, iBriePhoenix started to play more Games making more friends that she played, NoisyKrissy, Fleskhjertaet, Kitteh6660, HeyyChloe, Perla, etc. She owns a Federation group called X.H.W. Xtreme Hardcore Wrestling J On October 2010 Brra's account was officially been hacked. A woman hijacked her brother's account making a girlish style account, which make him really mad. He didn't know what to d o. So at the end of 2012 it's confirmed that his account no longer exists. The story begins when Brra made a free modeled mansion house game where he begins to notice his game shuts down. After his curiousness he notices he had been hacked so he then talked to the hacker begging him to give his account back but the girl said "I am not giving MY Account back, someone gave it to me So back off jerk." So then he fired back roasting her with insults. (*THIS DOES INCLUDE SIBLING INCIDENTS*) Porn life in 2012 After his brother got hacked, iBriePhoenix had to change so even his brother. His brother began posting Youtube videos which make him popular, new friends began playing such as GlizzyPie and others. Brie has been hanging out with GlizzyPie much more than his brother, but his brother got mad at brie for not hanging out too much and hanging out with Glizzy, glizzy and brie had been friends for over months by now. His brother met Glizzy at the time they were friends as well. But they hanged out with few games and getting more over 1000+ Friends. iBriePhoenix vs GlizzyPie Incident On October 2012 iBriePhoenix and Glizzypie began to play a game which makes people Very mad, GlizzyPie was Facing brie on a game Glizzy was super good on the game then Brie started to get mad at Glizzy for "Cheating" the game. Brie was insulting in front of Glizzy then glizzy Fired back making Brie more angrier Brie made Glizzy more angrier too. So then Brie started to go to Glizzy's game AA'ing Her game and exploiting. Glizzy banned Brie. On November 2012 Brie wanted his brother to find a hacker friend so then his brother found a hacker, the hacker began to teach Brie how to hack games and things. He showed everything to her, after that he began to follow Glizzy scaring her think shes being hacked her places were completely deleted during that time. Glizzypie quit ROBLOX due to being scared of her account being hacked. Roblox Life in 2013 On January 2013 Brie had moved on to her new life during this time, she began to have her level skills being up high and her skills were improved and now is better at games more than Glizzy. Brie since then has been going to shooting games, fighting games, etc. She is also a fearless girl who isn't afraid of ANYTHING. So before that, she has reached to more high levels on each games. On March 2013 his brother made his first official Skype account to chat with Fleskhjertaet and Kitteh6660. Brie didn't want a Skype because she was scared to show her face at that time. She began to meet newest friends on ROBLOX and hanging out with them. She is really interested in fights and girls night hang out. On April 2013 she bought BC for the first time and had more ROBUX. She buys stuff from the category she bought 2.0, and gear. People in ROBLOX began to spread rumors about how 2.0 is an online dating package but she didn't care. So she wore it every day, and the people were mad at her being 2.0 but instead ignore them. Roblox Life in 2014 Before at that time Brie began to like a wrestling game in March 2014. She really wanted to wrestle and first saw WWE Live Shows RAW and Smackdown. His brother first watched it in 2013, so then Brie wished for a improved wrestling games for people to play and join a wrestling group. But she didn't wrestle at this time, but by now she has been continuing playing games for certain high skills in the games. She has played over 100 games by now, since by October 2014 she has met a girl from YouTube named "Stefani1o1". She told brie to come play a Ro-wrestling game. When she joined there she has started to wrestle and first met all her friends in wrestling. Ro-Wrestling Life 2014 On November 2014 Brie has decided to make a possible way to keep ro-Wrestling her career life forever. Before her training, she made her official first match, iBriePhoenix vs Stefani1o1. Brie had been told to go easy on stefani but by now Brie won her first debut match for the first time. On December 2014 Brie joined WDW as her first federation joined in by the owner of FearlessSockz. This time her first match was debuted and she first won in her match, she had a huge pop in the match by winning. She didn't know what C (Cheer) and B (Boo) Means. On these days her first wrestling friends were AnnaCTorres, stefani1o1, Velvetskyx, MadisonRaynex, etc. Her first debut on WDW was on 1 vs 1 tagging with a New wrestler as well, making her win for victory. By December 2014, iBriePhoenix has shown a wonderful ro-wrestling career life and she is expected to retire by March 2035. Ro-Wrestling Life 2015 On January 2015, since after the debuts on WDW, iBriePhoenix had joined other pro-feds such as RWU, TNX, VCW, & ORW. She has also met XoKellyKellyoX, HaileyDH, McCool246, and others as well. iBriePhoenix was introduced to Diva RP after WDW matches she had. Since then, iBriePhoenix shows that Diva RP was a amazing roleplay that mostly all women came to Diva RP and played most successful matches. By as February 2015, iBriePhoenix debut in other feds as RWU, iBriePhoenix debuted on "Rise!" and she lost her debut since then. iBriePhoenix also had a PPV Debut match against an opponent she had but there was a huge argument between her and Bianca and iBriePhoenix has left WDW. By as March 2015, iBriePhoenix debuts in R.W.E. (Kelly's federation) to show how she is more successful, and by that she was won more matches than ever and she was happy that she was in the right spot. By then, iBriePhoenix came to DIVA RP more often to see and if DIVA RP was more exciting. On April 2015, iBriePhoenix had hung out with her friends more times than ever before. She was a kind friend to others than she is today. On May 2015, iBriePhoenix also met VinylAnimation (Currently PaigeKnightx) and iiSocialPotato (Currently HeyyChloe) on WPW, Divas Championship On WPW, iBriePhoenix won the Divas champion from a "Divas Battle Royal" and currently was successful at this time. She was also happy that her success would become a pro-wrestler but she did however defeated many women. By as June 2015, she celebrated her birthday and she won the WPW High Flying Diva Award 2015. During this time iBriePhoenix vacanted her Divas championship due to WPW's inactive fed. Continuance of Ro-Wrestling Life 2015 By July 2015, iBriePhoenix introduced Chloe to WDW and other feds when she was at WPW. She also made friends when she introduced her to new wrestling along with xTrishStratus, Heyyrebecca, and others. By then iBriePhoenix decided to continue Diva RP Including RWE for a very long period of time.... On August 2015, iBriePhoenix returned to WDW and decided to stay and avoid drama as she could when she returned on a match. Since then, iBriePhoenix also went to RWU more to get to matches including RWE. WDW Ascension Talent On August 2015, iBriePhoenix debuted on WDW Ascension and to be a part time on the roster, since then on August, she also had a chance to be in the WDW Ascension Championship, in a Triple threat match to determine who would be the new WDW Ascension championship. On September 2015, iBriePhoenix gets more victories on WDW Ascension Talent. WDW Ascension Championship On September 2015, iBriePhoenix won the WDW Ascension Championship with a triple threat match and she is the first woman to hold the Ascension Championship as well including WPW Divas Championship since then she won her victory and she made history on WDW being the first ever Ascension championship. She held it for months until WDW made a big hiatus due to AnnaCTorres '''defeated Sockznsandalz. Continuance of Ro-Wrestling Life 2015 On October 2015, after WDW, iBriePhoenix decided to get matches more on RWU, since then she won more matches and she participated in championship matches with "Rise!" Talent and she wanted to be part of the RAWBlox Roster. Since then, on November 2015, Chloe told iBriePhoenix to come to RWU Rise! because of the RWU Rise! Women's championship Tournament. ''RWU Rise! Women's Championship''''' On November 2015, iBriePhoenix won the RWU Rise! Women's championship and is also included to be the first woman to held the Rise! Women's championship. She shocked the world when she won the women's championship including a huge pop in the crowd. She was amazed and s